Part of my life
by February The Seventh
Summary: The countries are telling Portions of their lives.. with Poems!  fail summary and title. Rated T cuz i dunno, if you like this one enough i'll do the others,I MIGHT do pairing poems if enough people want xD
1. America

Right. This idea probably already done before, Idk,

just poems summing up part of their life,

First one is America,

if you want me to do any more, tell me the ones you want doing, and uhhh... Yeah xD

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine.

* * *

America

Heroes are awesome,

Heroes are kind,

They'd never have friends

And leave em behind.

That's when I thought

How cool it would be

To be a hero,

Independent and free.

Maybe my brother

Will take my hand,

Help me fight,

Together and stand.

My caretaker

Will not be pleased

But if I win,

These taxes will cease!

Maybe I'll miss him,

And might just be sad,

I'd better not lose

Or he'll be really mad!

I frown at my brother,

I beg and plead,

Why won't he join me-

He's really in need!

I'm standing here,

I realise I've grown,

Maybe I've left him

To be much too alone…

He runs up to me,

Musket in hand,

Mine flies to the air,

In the rain it does land.

The gun is aimed,

I'm ready to be shot,

My eyes widen,

And I stand in shock.

The weapon is no longer

In my enemies grasp

It's then I remember

My oh so great past…

I stare at the man,

Much older than I,

The rain tumbles down,

Masking his cry.

My brother's still with him

He doesn't care,

He doesn't want freedom,

But it's still not fair.

Maybe I'll make him

If I burn York,

I'm not gonna stand here

And chatter and talk!

But he still wont join me!

Why can't he see

If he joins me, he'll be free

Pain is what burns me,

Right in the heart,

Washington's in flames

Should've known from the start

1812,

That's the date today,

He's on their side

What more can I say?

The war is over,

Army at my side

I couldn't take it

So I left while he cried.

Still angry, I wonder,

Why Canada wasn't there?

I won after all,

And pride is what I bear!

Now, years later,

War comes again,

Everyone is fighting

No intention, or is there?

I fight, and fight,

I promise myself

I'll be the hero

With strength and stealth.

Another war,

The second at that,

My boss won't let me

Out of my flat.

I can't make a move,

I can't go to fight,

What's his problem?

I'm the hero alright?

England's in trouble,

It's terribly bad,

The blitz is ongoing,

It's incredibly sad.

I want to help him,

I really do care,

Am I expected to

Just sit and stare?

I open my door,

Ignoring my boss,

I go to fight

I can't bear with a loss.

Finally when the war subsides,

Canada kicked ass,

In fact I'm surprised.

Canada was scary,

To the Germans at least,

To Germany anyway,

He was like a beast.

Now it's all over,

Fighting 'n' all,

Allies join Axis

Now the world won't fall.

Working with England,

Wasn't so bad after all,

Even if he

Did almost fall…

Japan is a friend,

Though enemies once,

Watching movies with him

Gets a great response.

I won't admit,

I'm terrified,

Of ghosts and ghouls

And demons outside.

I am a hero,

One that can stand,

High and mighty

On his wonderful land.

I DID miss England,

He missed me more,

I knew that I left him

To cry on the floor.

Heroes ARE awesome,

Heroes ARE Kind,

But I had family,

And I left him behind.

* * *

Was it good? I hope you liked it xD

I'm not sure which one I should do next, if you think it was good enough XD

I won't do all of them in this style, i might change styles and do them differently depending on which character...

IDK

I have little confidence in my Poetry, so I thought i'd try and brush up on it anyways,

soo... yeah.

PS. History- not my strong point, forgive me if I got anything the wrong way around or something. We don't study the American war of independence in England (As much as i'd love too)

I kinda didn't know what to put for the world wars, but Canadians did actually used to scare the Germans, Anyway xD

Please R&R, tell me what you thought, kill me for writing such bad poetry, hate on me, critique's, all accepted! Apart from maybe the hating. Thats not accepted. xD Oh and I know America probably wouldn't have lived in a flat, But it wouldn't rhyme so uh, yeah...

bye xD


	2. Chibitalia

Okay! Next Poem! I hope you like it xD

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

* * *

Chibitalia

I'm Chibitalia,

hear my marukaite,

I will be North Italy

when Holy Rome goes out to fight.

Holy Rome, Holy Rome,

draw and paint with me!

It's fun to sing and cook,

is it fun to be with me?

He looks a lot like Germany,

or the other way around,

But Doitsu won't remember,

even if he did die on the ground.

Holy Rome, Holy Rome,

draw and paint with me!

It's fun to sing and cook,

is it fun to be with me?

My names Chibitalia,

hear my Marukaite,

I am now North Italy

Holy Rome, he lost his fight.

* * *

Ah, by Marukaite, he means his marukaite chikyuu ending xD

I hope you liked this xD

I'm planning on either doing a Russia one, a PrussiaxGermany Bromance one, Prussia one, or an England one. which one do you want to read next? xD

Til next time~

Bye!


	3. Canada

Ok, Prussia&Germany Bromance next. You asked for it :p. well, it was the one that was asked for anyway xD

Thank you to all my previous reveiwers for reveiwing!

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

* * *

Canada

My brother, do you hear?

It's snowing outside.

I think it's nearly christmas

You really do take too much pride.

I wonder what type of presents

i'll get from everyone?

Oh yeah, I forgot,

Maybe I'll get just one.

My Brother, do you feel?

The Wind in your hair,

The flowers full of smells,

filling up the air.

I wonder if my roses,

have started to grow?

Maybe they'll be pretty

like last years bout of snow.

My brother, do you see?

The sun is rising up,

Don't forget to wear sunblock,

Summer, it's your luck.

The beach is fun, is it not?

But I had to sit alone,

I'm just too invisible,

so I was on my own.

My brother, do you taste?

My maple pancakes!

In Autumn they'll warm you up

No matter how long it takes.

Did you even know,

Maple syrup comes from me?

You would not remember,

since you can't see me.

My Brother _cher_,

I'm Canada!

Please do not forget!

* * *

I know I promised to do a poem I was asked to do in a reveiw, but this popped into my head so I wrote it down and finished it =P. I'll do Prussia & Germany Bromance next, I promise! XD

I don't mind doing rquests or anything~

Translations:

You probably know this but

_Cher_ = Dear.

XDD

R&R Please!

Til next time! =P


End file.
